Troublemaker
by foolhardychic
Summary: Japan has been locked inside of his room watching anime for the past few months. France, Italy, and Germany decide to intervene. They bring in America, and Japan finally breaks out of his shell. Only one thing can happen when you bring my favorite OTP together.


WARNING: This is BOYXBOY. Gay guys. If you don't like, then don't read. This is not the place for you if you are against this sort of thing.

So, this is my first fanfic...kinda. I attempted one once, but it didn't turn out well so this is what I got. It's my first smutty one too xD Anyways there needs to be some more Ameripan out there because I ship them and all. So here it is. Please note that the countries call each other by their actual names. I on the other hand will call them by their country and name. Kapeesh? All characters belong to their original owners. I do not own Hetalia...at all. I wish I did though T-T

I've read other fics where America always tops, but you know what? Japan is a man too! Why should America get to top all the time. I mean he kind of does...in a way...in this. But Japan has the more manly role. Yeah. Take that. :P

Since I hate when translations and crap are at the end, here they are:

Kiku Honda = Japan

Alfred Jones = America

Francis Bonnefoy = France

Ludwig = Germany

Feliciano Vargas = Italy

Arthur Kirkland/Iggy = England

Aishiteru (I'm pretty sure I spelled it correctly) = I love you in Japanese.

Kawaii = Cute

Seme = The top ._.

Uke = The bottom ._.

There he was. The beautiful man was just sitting near his TV watching his favorite anime. The man's glasses were askew on his nose. His black hair was slightly hanging in his face as his eyes avidly watched the screen. There were so many colors and the graphics were great. Kiku Honda's eyes were fixated on the screen as he chewed on his favorite food, pocky. But what he didn't know was that there were three pairs of eyes monitoring his every move. France, Germany, and Italy.

They knew that their friend was in need of an intervention. Japan rarely came out of the house. When he did, he went straight to the grocery store, and came right back home. Of course he went to World Meetings and such, but those were mandatory. Any other necessities were ordered online. They were extemely worried.

"Feli, what should we do mon cheri?" France said with a smirk directed in Germany's direction. All he wanted was to get a reaction of the German. Germany rolled his eyes and picked Italy up and sat him on his lap. He clenched his hands into fists as he tried not to punch the stupid frog.

"Ve~ I think that we should bring him some-a pasta!" Italy clapped his hands excitedly with a large smile plastered to his face. "Doitsu! Doitsu! What do you think?" The Italian wrapped his arms around the Ludwig's neck and looked eagerly up at the blonde. "Vell...I'm not sure that vould vork..." Germany trailed off not wanting to hurt Italy's feelings.

France scooted closer to the couple and said, "I, the country of love, know what to do. Why don't we eh...bring in Alfred?" He smirked evilly, "Ohonhonhonhon..." France rubbed his hands together in a devious sort of manner. He knew just what to do. All of the countries, save Kiku and a few others, knew that America had a soft spot for Japan. Though America never admitted it aloud, all of them could tell he loved him.

Alfred was always staring at Japan. But the biggest giveaway was when he wrote 'Alfred + Kiku' on his paper when he was supposed to be taking notes. Let's not forget the big heart he had around their names either. So, the trio devised a plan. A devilishly fulfilling plan. France took his cellphone out and called America. He waited a few moments and waited until the American picked up. "Alfred, remember when I saved your ass from Russia? You said you owed me one? Well, now I need you to do me a favor. Ohonhonhonhon!"

A few hours later Kiku received a call from one of his very close friends. "Herro Arfred. I'm sorry I am being so imporite, but could we tark rater?" Japan was busy on his newest video game. He was on the very last level and was close to finishing the game. America replied,"Sorry dude. But this is important. I'm coming right over!" The American didn't even bother to ask if he was invited.

In a few moments Japan heard a knock on his door. Kiku had a bad habit of not wearing underwear when he was at his home though. He tried hold a back blush as he just now remembered. Though Japan wondered how he got here so quickly. Alfred burst through the door and said, "The hero is here! Plus, I brought you a surprise!" America then looked at Japan's attire. His kimono was loose and he was looking absolutely sexy. The glasses only helped. America gulped and to distract himself, started jumping. Kiku watched curiously as the American jumped up and down like a kid who had way too many pixie sticks. "So man, I brought you the newest anime from home. I heard it was pretty good so I brought it. I guess it's called 'Love Souffle' ? Ah well. So do you want to watch it?!" Alfred then proceeded to take out Japan's game and shove the DVD into the player.

Japan stared on shocked. The Japanese man was speechless. "Risten, Arfred-" Japan was abruptly cut off my Alfred. "Kiku...'' he trailed off not believing what he was about to say," I like you so shut up and let us have a movie night." Seizing the moment America pulled Japan close and kissed him lightly on the forehead. Kiku was, once again, speechless.

His thoughts came back to him and he attempted to talk to him, "Arfred-'' America put his hand up, stopping Japan's train of thought. "You don't have to say anything,'' and that was the first time Japan had ever seen America so serious. Japan smiled shyly and nodded.

Alfred grabbed Kiku's arm and brought him over the loveseat. Japan was pulled softly into America's lap. The short man could feel the bright red blush seeping onto his cheeks. America grabbed the remote and pressed 'play'. The movie was about a chef and a man of royalty. The chef worked for the royal prince. After meeting each other in numerous compromising situations, they somehow ended up falling in love. The girl got her dream fairytale and the prince got his princess. But then obstacles started to get in their path. Along the way Kiku had fallen asleep halfway through the movie.

Japan was snuggled up against America's shoulder. He was snoring softly and was clutching onto the material of America's T-shirt, his soft snores barely reached the ears of Alfred. As Alfred was watching the movie he was growing more and more concerned by the minute. At first, it seemed Japan was snuggling up to America to get more comfortable. Later America realized that Japan was unknowingly grinding into him.

America tried shifting, only to realize it was getting worse. Japan's butt was right on top of his crotch. He could feel himself hardening and he was starting to get slightly uncomfortable. Then, there was the sound of a loud gun shot on the screen. It was loud enough that it awoke Kiku from his slumber. Oh s**t! America started to panic because he didn't want Japan to know he was hard.

"Arfred?'' Japan said in a sleepy, yet totally kawaii voice. That didn't help Alfred's predicament at all. If anything it made him more hard. America moaned softly hoping to God that Kiku hadn't heard him. "I'm sorry I ferr asreep. Do you want something to drink?" Even after just waking up Japan still had manners. Japan had to slightly twist his body around so he could stand up. That was when he felt it. America's hard on. Though of course he didn't known that's what it was. Japan was just that innocent. He hadn't even had his first kiss yet. He had been saving it for someone special for the past few centuries.

"Arfred...what is that? Are you feering okay?" Japan tentatively reached down and put his hand on top of America's bulge. A breathy moan escaped America's lips as Japan continued to prod the top of his jeans. While the American wanted Japan to keep doing it, he knew it had to stop. He caught Japan's hand and held it, "Kiku, you must stop." His words came out breathless as he was already slightly panting. Although he was even more uncomfortable and wanted the Japanese man to finish the job, America didn't want to force him to do anything.

"What? Why Arfred-san? Don't you rike it?" Kiku was slightly disappointed. He knew what he was doing to the American writhing underneath of his touch. Although Japan had never done anything sexual in his life, he was ready now. He trusted Alfred with his heart, mind, body, and soul. Yet, he still had to admit that to himself. He knew it was true deep down. "Kiku. I really like it. But I don't want to force you into anything." America picked Japan out of his lap and made his way to the door after grabbing his coat.

America had a big grin on his face and said, "I'll be heading home then. I'll see you later dude." He turned around and put his hand on the door knob. America stopped when he felt a pair of arms around his neck. "Don't reave me Arfred. You're not forcing me into anything," Japan said softly as he snuggled his face into America's back seeing as he was so short. Japan turned America around and stood on his tip toes. He hesitated then tentatively pressed his lips onto America's plump pink ones.

Japan pressed his body tight against Alfred's. He started moving his lips againt his partner's until a few seconds later, America started responding. America cupped Kiku's face in his palms and began to dominate the kiss as he felt Japan's hands slip to his lower back. America swept his tongue along Japan's bottom lip, asking for entance. Japan moaned in response and let America's tongue devour his mouth. Their tongues met each other and twirled, swirled, and tasted. Japan thought that America tasted like milk chocolate. It just so happened to be his favorite sweet. Besides pocky of course.

The Japanese man pulled away, gasping for breath. It looked like America was in the same condition. Without warning, America picked Japan up and carried him to the bedroom. He gently set him down and attacked his neck. Japan was mewling in response to the sudden surprise. America licked along the side of his neck, tasting Japan. He was so tasty he just wanted to nom on his flesh. America bit into Japan's neck right where his sweet spot was. He licked and sucked on the flesh he found. He twirled his tongue around the mark one last time and looked at his handiwork. That...was one hell of a hickey.

"Are you sure about this Kiku? We don't have to do this." America waited in response. But he was surely surprised when he heard Japan unzip his jeans. Japan nodded shyly and pulled down America's jeans. Alfred pulled off his shirt because he was getting way to hot in it.

Japan slowly licked his lips. He looked down and was surprised by the size of America. Well he certainly was a big country. Japan felt his length against his thigh. He reached down and started kneading what he assumed was Florida. He grasped it in his small pale hand and started stroking America through his boxers. Precum formed a small wet patch on the outside of Alfred's boxers.

Kiku reached inside of his boxers and grabbed his dick. He started stroking it. He pushed his thumb against the tip and twirled it around. America was groaning above him. "Am I doing this right Arfred-san?" America could only gasp and nod slightly. In the heat of the moment, Japan switched positions and pushed America down onto the bed. He pushed down the rest of his uke's boxers and jeans and leaned down. Kiku wrapped his mouth around America's dick. America jerked and arched his back in response. Japan bobbed his head up and down. Every now and then he would scrape his teeth against the smooth but hard skin of America's cock. He licked up and down. He twirled his tongue around the tip and sucked it. Suddenly, out of instinct, Japan deep throated Alfred's cock.

"K-Kiku! Ngh...stop...''America moaned loudly and slightly thrust his hips into Japan's mouth. Japan pulled up having concern and confusion written all over his face. "Arfred-san?" America couldn't take it anymore. The raven haired man was just too cute and innocent. America switched positions with Japan and was on top yet again. He pulled down the soft fabric of Japan's kimono and slid it off of his shoulders and chest. The American looked into the Japanese man's eyes. He could see the naivity in them. Kiku had an adorable pink blush on his face that was slowly sweeping down his neck.

America brought his lips up to the man's and kissed him again to distract him. America brought his hand up and swiped his thumb over Japan's right nipple. The man twitched in response because he was so into the kiss, the action didn't entirely register in his brain. Alfred stopped the kiss and trailed kisses down Kiku's neck, stopping here and there to leave a hickey. Alfred was sucking right on the man's collar bone and he pinched his nipple at the same time. Japan arched his back and gave out a breathy moan. He was really enjoying this attention.

America continued kissing down his chest until he reached Kiku's left nipple. He left an open mouthed kiss on it and sucked. He poked his tounge out and tasted Japan. It swept around the nipple over and over. He nipped at it gently, while he was still pinching and kneading the right nipple. Soft moans came from Japan's mouth every few seconds. America switched sides and gave the same attention as with the left one. Alfred glanced up and saw Kiku writhing and arching below at his touch. His arms were above his head clutching at sheets. His mouth was parted and his face was flushed. Japan's legs were open and bent the kimono barely covering him. Now that...is erotic, Alfred thought to himself.

Kiku was in bliss. He really liked this. He really _really_ liked this. He arched his back trying to get more pressure on his chest from Alfred's mouth and fingers. But, he felt like he was missing something. Japan yearned for something more. "Alfred..." Japan gasped as America nipped at his sensitive skin,"I need...ngh...I-I need...m-m-more." Japan could barely get his sentence out because right then Alfred brough his knee up inbetween Japan's legs and rubbed it against his hardening member. Everytime he moved it would brush against him.

Japan purposely grinded against America's leg. He needed more. So much more that he could barely take it. The friction between his unattended cock and Alfred's leg was driving him mad with desire and lust.

Meanwhile...

France, Germany, and Italy sat outside while this whole scene unfolded. Their mouths were agape in shock. How could little innocent Japan ever do such a...naughty...thing?! I mean Francis was pretty bad himself but he never expected Japan to do it. He couldn't pull his eyes away. Besides, how could the two countries on the bed not notice the other three right outside the large window in Kiku's room?! Ludwig was in a stated of shock too. Only when he heard Feliciano whimper in need did he pull away from the window. He crawled over to Feli and covered his eyes so he wouldn't have to witness such a thing. Germany had yet to do anything like that to Italy. "Feliciano, are you alright?" Italy nodded his head and pulled the German's hands away from his face. He looked tearily up at Ludwig and asked,"How come we've never done any of that Doitsu?" Feli looked like he was close to tears. Him and Germany have been dating for years and they still haven't gotten anywhere. Sure they kissed and all, but that was it. Ludwig stared shocked at Italy. He could feel a deep red blush darkening his cheeks, neck, and ears. "Ummmm..."Ludwig looked away awkwardly, avoiding the Italian's gaze. France, being the pervert he is, continued to stare on at the scene before him.

Alfred stopped abruptly. He could feel Japan grinding into his knee and it was turning him on even more. He pulled his knee away and gripped Kiku's waist to stop his movements. Kiku looked up with a dazed look in his eyes. America knew that Japan wasn't quite ready for the size of him quite yet. He was still a bit to inexperienced. He leaned down and lightly kissed Japan on the cheek, and leaned his forehead against his. He would get hell for this if anybody found out what he was about to do.

Swallowing his pride he whispered, "Kiku, invade my vital regions." Japan, not hearing said, "Hmmm?" Alfred sighed and spoke a little louder,"Kiku. Please invade my vital regions." Understanding dawned on the other man's face. America was being uncharacteristically submissive. He was the hero after all. He would never do something like this.

"Are you sure Arfred-san?" Alfred nodded, a blush gracing his cheeks. He closed his eyes in shame. But it was worth it. He did love Kiku after all, so he could endure it. ''Arfred...I'm not sure how..."Japan trailed off in embarassment. He was still a virgin after all. America softly smiled and said,"I'll show you."

Alfred sat up and pulled Kiku onto his lap. "I'm going to teach you step by step alright?" Japan nodded shyly. America grabbed ahold of Kiku's hand and brought his hand up to his mouth. "First, hold up three fingers." Japan's pinky and thumb went down. He stared innocently into Alfred's eyes and let him lead him. America kissed Japan's fingertips and pulled the pointer finger into his mouth and slowly sucked and licked. He wrapped his toungue around the digit, trying to coat every inch of it in his own saliva. America pulled the second and third one repeating the motions. The whole time he watched as Kiku closed his eyes and panted softly.

"Kiku. Be sure to watch carefully." America was already aching for Japan. He was hot and needy. He needed release. He closed his eyes and swiped his tounge over Kiku's finger's one last time. Alfred brought the digits down to his aching hole and slowly slipped one finger into his ass. It's been a few decades since he had done something like this. He winced a bit when it went in. "Now slide it in and out so I can get...ahh...used to it." Japan bit his lip in concentration. It felt odd for Japan. He had never experienced something like this before. It was weird for him to have skin pulsing all around his fingers. But at least it went in easily. He slowly pumped it in and out. "Is this okay Arfred-san?" America nodded and managed to pant out, "You can add two fingers now. Thrust them in and out and scissor them."

Kiku thrust them into Alfred a few more times. He did exactly as he said and started scissoring him. He could feel the muscle clenching around his fingers. He looked at Alfred and saw that he was panting and moaning. He sped up his pace a bit and entered his last finger. America seemed to be enjoying it even more so. Japan twisted and turned his fingers trying to bring more pleasure to the uke. Never once in his life had he thought that he would end up being a seme.

"Arfred-san? I...I wan't to be inside you..." as an afterthought Kiku added, "Now." Through the pleasure that Kiku was causing Alfred, he managed to smirk and say, "Pretty eager are you Ki-" He was cut off by his own moan as Japan roughly twisted his fingers inside of him. "A-alright. Got it." Japan withdrew his fingers from America. Alfred moved the kimono to uncover all of Kiku. Japan's cock was twitching and had precum dribbling down it. He wasn't exactly as endowed as Alfred, but he wasn't as small as most people would assume he was.

America straddled the Japanese man and positioned himself over top of Japan's dick. He slid down very slowly. Alfred winced slightly once he was down to the hilt. Kiku leaned forward and kissed Alfred noticing his discomfort. "Are you okay, Arfred-san?" America nodded and slowly slid up and then back down at a slow steady pace. Japan was in heaven. His cock was surrounded and gripped tightly. It was bliss. He lifted his hips up to match Arthur's pace and that caused them to go at a slightly different angle. Alfred cried out and clung onto Kiku as he hit a nerve. "Ahh...harder Kiku..." Japan quickened his pace and slammed harder into the male on his lap. Everytime he thrust into America, the male would cry out and arch is back. Japan was slowly learning. He would know what to do next time. Kiku rammed into Alfred a few more times. That's when both of them felt something start to build up in the pits of their stomachs. "K-Kiku...I think I'm going to cu-" With no further hesitation, Japan wrapped his slender hand around America's cock and stroked it in time with each thrust. The pressure in his abdomen was building up, Kiku felt as if he would explode at any second. "Arfred-san! I'm goi-" The pleasure built up and soon overflowed inside of Kiku. He came inside of his lover above him. His seed planted in America's tight ass. Alfred came soon after Japan, his cum splattered over both of their chests. Both were breathing heavily after their pleasurable high. It was ecstasy.

America slid off of Japan's lap and layed down on the bed, pulling the Japanese man with him. He held Kiku in his arms cradling him. If anything Kiku looked more exhausted then Alfred. It was his first time after all. Alfred pulled the blankets up and over them both. He swore to himself that he would definitely wash the sheets tomorrow. He snuggled closer to Japan and was about to doze off. He was absolutely exhausted after his little activity. He felt a hand on his cheek write as he was about to slip into unconsciousness he heard the words,"Aishiteru, Arfred-san," and slipped into a deep sleep.

_The End_

"So how was it?! Did I capture the moment as perfectly as you remember it?!" France was dying to know what they thought. He nodded his head eagerly trying to encourage a response from America and Japan. Both Japan and America's faces were as bright as tomatoes. "Well? It was good was it not? Ohonhonhon. You really know how to go at it like bunnies. Just like Iggy and I do..." Francis drifted off dreamily. Yes, while Germany and Italy were off doing glob knows what, France was copying down every single little detail of the scene before him. He was also recording it too, but the couple before him didn't need to know that. They also don't need to know that he sent a copy of the video to Hungary either. Or that he posted it all over the internet. They definitely didn't need to know that.

"Didn't you two like it? I thought I portrayed your undying love perfectly?" Francis pouted and sniffed as if he was about to cry. There was a loud knock at the door, and in barges an angry Arthur Kirkland a.k.a. Iggy. "You stupid frog! How dare you post a video of my little Alfred all over the internet!" Iggy ran over to Francis with a very intimidating looking frying pan. The BAM! He had his France over the head with it. He grabbed the French man by the ear and pulled him out of the door. "Nice seeing you two...umm...yeah. Sorry about this bloody bastard." Iggy coughed awkwardly after paying his regards to Alfred and Kiku. He walked quickly out the door and shut it behind him.

Kiku coughed awkwardly. Alfred coughed awkwardly. Then, there was silence. "Soooo. Kiku, wanna go another round? Can I be the seme this time too?!"

Um. So how was it? I am for any and all constructive feedback. ^^


End file.
